Prae Athim
| last appearance = }} Prae Athim (Pronounced, Pray- Ah- Teem) was a minor charcter in the demonata series who has a main goal of curing Lycanthropy. She spends most of the time throughtout the series as a Lamb kept in the dark, until Wolf Island where, she joined the group, being a Disciple shortly after ward. She died in the midst of batting the demon army. She ultimately died protecting a werewolf. Story: Prae Athim is first seen in Slawter, where she is shown to be the leader of the Lambs, a group who fights lycanthropy and kills infected teenagers. She comes to ask Dervish to help in researech as he has had much experience with the werewolf kind, when he declines and throws her out of his house in a fit of rage she responds by threatening to kidnap Bill-E and Grubbs for her study methods. She later appeared as a hallucination along with the other Lambs, Shark and Sharmila felt by Grubbs, Bill-E and Dervish in Slawter. In Death's Shadow when werewolves attack Meera, Dervish and Bec it is thought that Prae staged the attack and it was declared that investigation is in order. In Wolf Island, Prae has been framed for stealing werewolves by Antoine Horowitzer, who staged the attack at Carcery Vale by overthrowing Prae and taking over the Lambs, with the help of the newly resurrected zombie Juni Swan. While most of the Dirty Dozen Shark assembled to raid wolf island die, Prae, Timas, Shark, Meera, Steven and Grubbs manage to seek refuge in a cave. While Grubbs tries to open a window and the Kah-Gash tells him it would be a waste the group manages to plan an escape. In the process of the escape Shark was mamed and Steven killed, Prae and the others managed to escape to the islands border where Prae marvelled at Grubbs' transformation. While Antoine and everything else is cleaned up she decides to stay on Wolf Island to right her wrongs. She joins the Disciples, in Hell's Heroes and is seen fighting whilst showing a great love for the werewolves. In her final fight she defended a werewolf, dying in the process. Timas then severes her head to insure she wouldn't become a zombie like many of the others among the dead. Personality Although as a Lamb Prae must have a hostile nature, being a Lamb having to kill werewolves, she is shown to have a kind personality, while being very patient towards whomever she is talking to. She is also very determined to find a cure to Lycanthropy as it seems her daughter, Perula Athim, seems to be the driving force that makes her want to find a cure for the disease, as she practically begs Grubbs to let her study him in hopes to unlocking the secrets of Lycanthropy. When agitated, like bringing her daughter into a conversation and being denied what she wants, Prae seems to have fits of rage. Description Prae Athim was described as a slender, bony woman with straight black hair, thin lips and dark capturing eyes. She wears the same pure white style clothes you'd expect a scientist to wear, skirt and shirt. She also doesn't wear any makeup or jewlery aside from her one silver ring with the Lambs L on it. She was also described to have a small mole on the right side of her face. Appearences *Slawter *Death's Shadow (Mentioned only) *Wolf Island *Dark Calling (Mentioned only) *Hell's Heroes Trivia *Although it is said that Prae's daughter, Perula Athim, became a werewolf, it is never explain how she is related to the Gradys. *It is possible she is Dervish and Cal Grady's sister as the werewolf gene seems to have skipped their generation which would explain why she is not a werewolf, or she could be brought in by marriage, though this is doubtful as no one with the surname Athim is listed in the Grady family tree, so because women naturally change their last names after marriage, she could be a Grady at heart. *It is unknown if Prae's daughter survived Wolf Island or the demon invasions. *The werewolf Prae protected before her death may have been Larry or possible even Perula. *It was shown in "Wolf Island" that Prae has exceptional gun fire abilities. *Seeing as how Prae became a Disciple, and Disciples have to have magic abilities to survive it's possible Prae could have wielded magic too. Category:Demonata Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Demonata Characters Category:Characters related to the Gradys Category:Slawter (book) characters